Reality Check
by xbrokenxinside
Summary: Cody Rhodes falls for Mike the Miz Mizanin after Miz invites him to ECW.
1. Chapter 1

Reality Check

Cody falls for ECW's "chick magnet", Mike Mizanin.

Chapter 1

Cody Rhodes went to the back, celebrating his win over Charlie Haas. It was a big show. Guys from ECW, Smackdown and Raw were there. It was surreal, being able to meet all of the people he grew up watching, like Tommy Dreamer and Ric Flair. He also met the up and coming stars like CM Punk, the Boogeyman and the Great Khali. Cody was completely dwarfed by him but it was still cool meeting the World Heavyweight Champion, which one day he desired to wear around his waist.

Cody went to his dressing room and opened the door. He sat down on the armchair situated in the middle, in front of the television monitor. He sat down to watch the Main Event of the night, John Cena and Umaga vs. Randy Orton and Carlito. Cody's had his trouble with Randy, almost beating him twice, but he couldn't resist the fact that he was smoking hot. Every guy or girl could not say that he wasn't. Randy was a total jerk, but he was also the best fuck in the business. Cody was a virgin with boys, but he's had a little fun with Candice Michelle. Cody shrugged and decided to get changed into his lounge clothes.

He unlaced those ungodly, ugly yellow boots. He took off his nasty, sweaty socks and put the socks and boots in his bag. He took out a WWE shirt they gave him at the start of the show, and a pair of boxers and a pair of basketball shorts. He lowered his yellow trunks and stood there in his thong. He shook his head. He hated wearing a thong. He lowered them and stood there completely naked. He studied himself in his mirror. He had a pretty well defined body. He had a slight patch of hair above his 4.5 inch soft dick, which he hasn't shaved in a while.

"Cody? Are you in here?" Cody was taken out of his thoughts by his door opening. He grabbed his boxers to cover himself. He noticed that the man standing in front of him was the Miz, or Mike Mizanin. The self proclaimed "chick magnet". Cody smiled to himself.

"Can you...hold on a minute? I need to dress. You caught me at an inopportune time." Cody said with a sheepish smile.

Mike turned around and Cody pulled on his boxers. "You can turn around now. I'm covered." Cody said and Mike turned around, blushing.

"Sorry. I should of knocked and not of walked in." Mike said.

"It's alright. Weird show tonight, huh? I wonder who McMahon's illegitimate child could be. Obviously, it's not me so I'm not benefitting from any push that'll come out of this. Everyone knows my dad is Dusty." Cody said, trying to make conversation. He wanted to ask why Miz had even come to visit him. They were on separate shows, although, a cute face every now and then wasn't bad.

"It'll be someone already established. You saw, they taped Saturday Night's Main Event earlier. They brought Stone Cold back, although Eugene was pretty funny. Although, rumor has it that it's Kennedy. Obviously, it drops a hint. Kennedy. Vincent Kennedy McMahon. How gay is he." Mike said.

Cody raised an eyebrow at him. Kennedy...he was a sexy beast. "Yeah...um...not to be rude or anything...but like...why are you here? We're on separate shows, after all."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Duh. I came here to invite you to ECW with me, tomorrow. Their taping Smackdown, too, so that'll be cool. We can chill and all. Watch the show." Mike said, and started to blush.

Cody thought about it for a minute. It had its benefits after all. He got to spend a whole day with this hunk of ass, and then possibly the night...Cody shook his head and then smiled his sexiest smile at him. "Sure. It's a date."

Mike swallowed hard, obviously not expecting to hear that. "Well...it's in Jacksonville...and we are in NYC right now." Mike said, a little timid.

"It's okay. I'll fly with you, sleep with you...it's all good. I've never been to a Smackdown taping nor an ECW. It'll be a blast." Cody said, pretty enthusiastic.

"Um, okay. My flight leaves in about an hour. Do you wanna head out?" Miz said.

"Yeah, let me finished getting dressed." Cody said and he picked up his shirt. He slowly slid it on, to tease Mike, who gulped. He then scratched his crotch, giving Mike a show. He pulled on his shorts and then slid on his shoes, after putting on a clean pair of socks. He shouldered his bag and him and Mike walked out of his locker room. They rounded a corner to leave and ran into Dusty, Cody's dad.

"Hey, Dad." Cody said as we walked up.

"Hey, my boy. Where are you headed?" Dusty asked, looking from Cody, to Cody's bag, to Mike.

"I'm going to ECW. Mike invited me." Cody said. "I've always wanted to go."

"Oh, well have fun. I'm not gonna keep you." Dusty said. "I gotta go find Vince and talk about Summerslam, anyway." Cody watched as Dusty walked around the corner.

"Well...let's go." Mike said. Mike opened the door leading to the garage and stepped out and Cody followed. Mike led him over to his limousine and opened the door for him. He got in and Mike came in and shut the door. "The airport."

The limo took off to the airport, only 5 minutes away. Cody took out his wallet. He was going to have to use his credit card to get on the plane. The limo dropped them off and they took their bags and walked inside. Cody walked up to the ticket booth, while Mike proceeded to the plane gate.

"I need a ticket for the plane leaving in 40 minutes to Jacksonville, Florida." Cody said.

"Trip?" The woman at the register asked.

"Oh, no. I'm a WWE wrestler and I need to get to the show taping tonight." Cody said.

"Oh, wow. I get a lot of WWE guys coming in here. Cash, debit or credit?"

"Credit. I wasn't fully expecting to come, so I'm a little strapped for cash." Cody said.

"Okay, please swipe your card."

Cody took out his Visa card and swiped it across the machine. It beeped and then she handed him a ticket and he went to join the Miz. The minutes went by and then the flight attendant came out and told them to start boarding, as soon as possible. Miz went and handed her his ticket and she allowed him access. Cody did the same and they sat down next to each other, in the back of the plane. One other person boarded the plane, and that was some old business man. The plane took off and Cody soon fell asleep, with his head on Mike's shoulder. Mike fell asleep too, resting his head on Cody's head.

The flight attendant woke them up, when they landed. "Excuse me, boys. We've landed. Boys?"

Mike lifted his head off of Cody's comfortable head and then stood up. He grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment and then woke Cody up. Cody grabbed his bag and they got off the plane. They went down to the receptionist and asked about their hotel. They found out it was right down the street, so they decided to walk. Mike got the key from the hotel, once they arrived. They put their bags down and Cody inspected the room.

"It's nice. That bed is huge! Now, when we're sleeping, don't be copping no feels, understand me?" Cody said, with a huge grin.

"I-I wasn't?" Mike said. He then took of his shirt and put it near his bag. Cody's eyebrows raised as he watched the hunk before him undress. He felt his hormones raging and then Mike took off his pants, staying only in boxer briefs. The bulge was cute and somewhat big. Cody smiled as Mike got into bed and pulled the covers up.

Cody took his shirt off as well. He took his pants off, now in only boxer briefs. He kicked off his shoes and socks and got into the bed, next to Mike. Cody turned on his side to look at Miz, who turned and looked at him.

"You should definately come to ECW or something. It would be cool traveling with you." Mike said.

"Why, Mike, are you coming onto me?" Cody said in mock shock. "Haha, just messing with you. So tell me, how's Kelly?" He said and then winked.

"Kelly? I haven't fucked that whore." Mike said. "I've had Matt Striker, though."

"You...you WHAT?!" Cody said, now very turned on.

"You...you don't know? I'm gay." Mike said.

Cody's stomach was doing back flips and then he had to act like he was mad, all in his plan. He got out of bed. "What? Whoa."

Mike got up and tried to calm him down. "Calm down, I'm not gonna hit on you or nothing." He said.

Cody grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. He pressed his lips against Mike's. Mike let Cody's tongue allowed entrance and then he broke the kiss.

"Yeah, you DEFINITELY need to come to ECW." Mike said and smiled.

This was gonna be a long night.

End of Chapter 1

Note 1: Do you like the pairing?

Note 2: What should I do with them?


	2. Chapter 2

Reality Check

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, Cody or the Miz.

Warning: Strong SLASH alert, very explicit male/male sex and language.

Chapter 2

Of course. Cody hasn't spoken to Mike in a week. He wasn't there when ECW started or in the morning, so Cody took himself home. He had left his number, but no call came. He silently thanked God that they did nothing but kiss that one day. Mike wasn't gay, of course. That had to be it. He only said it to get a rise out of Cody. Cody forced himself to admit it, he cared about him and the situation.

He kicked his bag and walked out his locker room. He heard Shelton Benjamin's music playing and hurried to the entrance way. He heard his music play and he slowly walked out. He slid into the ring and the bell rang.

Minutes later he caught Benjamin's leg and rolled him up for a three count! The bell rang and Lillian announced him as the winner. He smiled and then felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked around as Charlie Haas stomped on him. Benjamin got to his feet and Haas and Benjamin mounted a double team against the defenseless Cody. He felt him dragged to his feet by strong hands, presumably Benjamin's. Benjamin hoisted him into the air, half of him on Benjamin's shoulders and half of him on the top rope. He heard unfamiliar music and the fans start cheering. He heard someone hit the mat. He was dropped and then another thud on the mat.

He looked around in awe and then the fans went nuts. He looked at the entrance way and saw Haas and Benjamin scooting up the ramp. He shook his head and looked around the ring and locked eyes with the person he wanted to see least. Mike. He looked at Haas and Benjamin still retreating and wished they'd continue their assault. It was erotic.

Cody rolled out from underneath the ring, leaving Mike in there alone. He walked by JR and heard him saying that he left the man that helped him all alone. _If only you knew, JR._

Cody walked up the ramp and walked backstage. Everyone stared at him. Obviously, that's not what they wanted to happen. Well, go pound sand then. He saw a blur walk through the curtain and realized Mike had walked through. Cody half skipped and half ran to his locker room. He opened the door and shut it and locked it behind him. He walked over to the mirror and noticed that he had yet another black and blue eye. It wasn't unnatural.

The door banged. Cody looked at it. He knew it was coming.

"Open up!" Mike said from outside.

"Let me think about it...no." Cody said and opened his bag.

"Fine. I'll be back." Mike said._ I know_, Cody thought. Cody stripped down and pulled on a pair of boxers. He pulled on a pair of shorts and then the door banged, again.

"Cody, open up this damn door right now, before I fire your ass." Mr. McMahon's voice came from outside the door.

Cody yelped and opened the door. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mc...where's Mr. McMahon?" Cody asked. He only saw Mike.

"Right here." Mike said, in a perfect imitation of Vince. Cody went to shut the door but Mike slipped in.

"What do you want?" Cody asked.

"To know why you've never showed up and why your ignoring my calls and shit." Mike said.

"You haven't called me and 2nd you walked away and never came back for me!" Cody said.

"I had to go and train for ECW and sit there for Smackdown! I assumed you'd come to the freaking arena.

"Well you still could of called." Cody said, now feeling slightly stupid.

"You gave me the wrong number. You gave me your freaking Dad's number. I felt like a complete dick. I asked for Cody and he was like 'this is Dusty and not Cody'". Mike said.

Cody grew white with shock and then bust out laughing. His laughter was quickly silenced by Mike pulling him close and kissing him fully on the mouth. Cody moaned into it and allowed Mike's tongue entrance to his mouth. Mike's tongue swiped over Cody's as Mike's hands roamed up and down Cody's shirtless body. He flicked his left nipple. Cody moaned even harder. Cody was a virgin, even with girls. The only thing he's ever done was kiss. Mike started sucking on Cody's lower lip earning a low moan from Cody. Cody pulled away.

"Wait..what...what is this?" Cody asked, slightly out of breathe.

"I couldn't get you out of my head, all week. So I asked Vince to transfer me to Raw. We're gonna be on the same show now." Mike said.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that couldn't get you out of my head." Cody said.

Mike brought his lips back to Cody's and their tongues fought for dominance. Mike's hard, aching cock brushed against Cody's and they both moaned. Miz broke the kiss and started kissing Cody's neck. Cody moaned Mike's name and Mike started going lower. He kissed his chest and gave each of Cody's nipple a good lick. He kissed down Cody's abs and then came to rest in front of Cody's protruding cock. He pulled down Cody's shorts, leaving Cody in just his boxers. Cody leaned in and kissed Cody's bulge. Cody's cock twitched and then Miz pulled down the boxers for his prize.

Cody's 8 inch cock sprung up to meet Mike. Mike had never seen a more perfect cock. It was the perfect size, in his opinion, and his balls hung at just the right length. He had a little patch of black hair and a cut dick. He leaned in and licked the tip. He tasted Cody's pre cum and then he took the head in his mouth, causing Cody to gasp. He slowly went down Cody's length. He got about 7 inches down before he brought himself up. He took of his shirt and then his pants, standing fully naked. His 7 and a half inch cock stood at full attention, with barely any hair.

"Fuck me."

Cody looked taken aback but couldn't do nothing as Mike turned around and stuck his ass in front of him. He aligned his dick with Mike's hole and pushed himself in. Mike was tight and he let out a scream of pain. He relaxed and Cody started pumping himself.

"Oh, Cody..."

Cody went faster and Mike's moans were becoming louder and more hot. Cody felt the familiar feeling of cum building up. "I'm gonna cum."

"Pull out, I want to taste it."

Cody's eyebrows formed together and he pulled it out. Mike turned around and Cody put his cock in his mouth. Mike reached up and jerked Cody off until he came violently in his mouth. Mike swallowed all of Cody's load.

"Code, we're going out. You wanna come?" a voice came from the doorway, but stopped as he saw Mike and Cody naked, with Cody's hard cock in Mike's mouth.

Randy Orton stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

End of chapter 2.

REVIEW! I won't update unless you review..and I'm not joking, LOL. Reviews are inspiration.


End file.
